creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Recipes
In Creativerse you can hunt for rare recipes and try to collect them all. Some might look like Books, while others will look like Scrolls or slightly crumpled Sheets of Paper, usually called Recipe Pages. Currently (as of R25 in November 2015), all these rare recipes exept for one (Super Extractor) can be found in Treasure Chests. Some will only show up in Wood Treasure Chests, others only in either Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chest. You can make arenas on the surface of the world from the blocks these chests usually spawn on to make a few of them spawn often (but not everytine) when you arrive at these arenas. Chests will only spawn in darkness, and most often at nightfall, so using a Bed to skip the day is recommended. Additionally to that, you can get many recipes, including the one that is not in any Treasure Chest, namely for the Super Extractor, from the Thing in the Corruption layer. You can either hunt for Things and kill them, or tame at least one, feed it and harvest from it to finally obtain this special recipe. Other creatures also will provide you with recipes additionally to chests, especially Keepas of any kind; and at least three recipes can currently be obtained from any creature living in the Canyons-biome, like Trogs, Dustevils and Dried Leafies. You can learn these recipes by dragging them from the inventory over your player-character's model to the right side of the inventory, exactly like consuming food like mushrooms. All of these recipes (except for Charged Wood Mining Cell currently or others because of bugs) will "carry over" to new/other game-worlds just like all the recipes you have bought from the Store (not including Blueprints currently) even if you deactivate the according option in the world-creation-menu. So currently you will start on new worlds with the usual starting recipes plus all Store-bought recipes and these rare recipes in your crafting menu. Recipes can come in the shape of Recipe Books or Recipe Pages. You can read more detailled information (or for newer ones it will be shown in pictures) in their articles about where the respective recipes most often can be found by clicking on their names: # Banded Weathered Wood Wall # Barred Wood Window # Blue Adobe Floor # Blue Adobe Roof # Blue Adobe Wall # Blue Bed # Blue Mosaic Tile Wall # Charged Wood Mining Cell # Cobblestone # Dark Lumite Wall # Decorative Stone Floor # Decorative Stone Path # Decorative Wood Floor # Decorative Wood Wall # Fire Pit # Hardened Lava Wall # Light Lumite Wall # Mossy Cobblestone # Red Adobe Floor # Red Adobe Roof # Red Adobe Wall # Red Bed # Red Mosaic Tile Wall # Sand Castle Wall # Smooth Sandstone # Stone Path # Weathered Wood Wall # Yellow Adobe Floor # Yellow Adobe Roof # Yellow Adobe Wall # Yellow Adobe Wall # Yellow Mosaic Tile Wall Christmas Holiday Gifts: # Green Holiday Light # Red Holiday Light # Yellow Holiday Light # Blue Holiday Light # Candy Cane Wall # Gingerbread Wall # Brick Gingerbread Wall # Tiled Gingerbread Wall # Swirl Gingerbread Wall # Gingerbread Window # Gingerbread Roof # Green Gift Box # Blue Gift Box # Red Gift Box